What would happen without Spyro
by Ignitusgirl
Summary: My second story. It about what there will happen when Spyro dies. Or does he? There are also some shocking moment in this story, but I wan't spoil it for you. Read and review!
1. Story

What would happen without Spyro 1.

Story.

What would happen if Spyro died and all lost they're hope for a future? Read this story to find out! Spyro, Sparx and Cynder are playin on a beach, but suddenly, they noticed a mysterious cave. In that cave, lives a big snake monster. The snake monster let out a big blast from its mouth and killed Spyro right before Sparx and Cynders eyes. When Spyro is dead, they all lost hopes of a future. But there is one who don't lost hope. It is Sparx. He want believe that's his adoptiv brother is dead that easily. Both Cynder, the guardians and his parents says that Spyro is dead, but he want believe it. He know that Spyro is alive. He can feel it! He meets a mysterious old, black dragon who helps him on a quest to find out what happened to Spyro and where he really is. But in the meantime, darkness are taken over the world, but Cynder and the guardians want fight because they have lost all hope, because of Spyros death. Will Sparx and the mysterious dragon be abel to save the world? Read and find out!


	2. Strange dreams

What would happen without Spyro 2.

Strange dreams.

It is night, and Spyro, Sparx and Cynder are all hanging out in the swamp. Spyro and Cynder are sittin on a big mushroom while Sparx just hover in front of them.

"So, what would you like to do, boys?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know. We have played all day and I can't think of something more to do." Spyro said.

" I know! Lets play hide and seek!" Sparx said.

"Naah! We already played that game!" Spyro said.

But then, a familiar female voice was heard.

"What is the meaning of this, Sparx!? It is your bed time now!"

They turned to see Sparx' mother.

" Ow, mom! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Sparx complained.

"True, honey! But you still not old enough to be out that late!" Nina said.

" All right! I'm coming!" He said.

He turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Goodnight! See you tommorow!"

"Goodnight, Sparx!" They both replied.

Sparx left with his mother.

"Oh my! We should head home to, Spyro! The guardians must be angry with us!" Cynder said.

Spyro nodded and they took to the air.

Back in the tempel.

Volteer, Cyril and Terrador where all sleepin, but Ignitus was still awaken. He was looking for Spyro and Cynder.

"Where are does kids!? It not like them to be late like that!" He said in an angry voice.

But then, he heard something landed on on the ground behind him. He turned around to see Spyro and Cynder. They looked at him like they where two little angels.

"Hi, Ignitus! Whats up?" Spyro said with a nevous look in his eyes.

"All right, you two… I'm waiting!" Ignitus said with a very stern look.

"What are you waiting for? The mail?" Spyro asked very stupidly.

"Forget it, Spyro! Ignitus isn't dump! Let me explain. We where hanging out in the swamp with Sparx and we have so much fun that we forgot the time" Cynder explained, hoping that Ignitus wasn't so angry anymore. She looked up at him. He didn't look angry anymore. Just annoyed.

"Just go to bed!" He said in a annyoing tone.

They did as he said. They walked towards rooms.

"Goodnight, Spyro."

"Goodnight, Cynder."

They hugged each other and walked into they're rooms.

Spyro couldn't sleep. He was no tired at all. He was just thinking about Ignitus. What if he didn't trust Spyro anymore, because he was late?

"_Oh my! I don't wanna that to happen! I must go find him right now! I can't sleep with that on my mind!"_ He though to himself.

He left his room and walked towards the balcony. He saw Ignitus was there. He was looking at the black sky. When he heard someone uproached him, he turned around and saw Spyro. He looked a little worried.

"Spyro!? You should be in bed now!" He said.

"I know, but I had something on my mind that I want to talk to you about." Spyro said. He walked up beside Ignitus.

"All right. What is it?" Ignitus asked.

"I know me and Cynder was a little late. I just wanna know, if it means you don't trust on us anymore." Spyro said.

Ignitus smiled at him and said in a gently voice: "Of course I'd trust you both! Just try to remember the time next time, all right?"

Spyro nodded. But then he noticed Ignitus worried look.

"Is there something wrong, Ignitus?" He asked.

Ignitus slowly nodded.

"I got a bad feeling, that something is going to happens… Somethings evilly!" He replied.

"We all gets that sort of feelings now and then, Ignitus. It doesn't have to mean anything." Spyro said, trying to calm Ignitus down.

Ignitus then smiled at Spyro.

"Yeah. You're right. You are a clever young dragon, you know that?" Ignitus said and walked away from the balcony.

"But now, its bed time. I will go to sleep now, and you should do so too. Goodnight!" Ignitus said with a friendly smile on his face.

Spyro returned the smile and said: "Goodnight, Ignitus!"

He then walked back to his room and fall asleep with the same.

He had a strange dream. He was standing in a cloudy and scary place. It was all dark. He heard someone screaming and it was some very familiar voices. It was Sparx and Cynder.

"_help! Help us, Spyro!"_

"_I'm coming!" _He shouted back.

He took to the air and seached for Sparx and Cynder. Finally he found them. A big black shadowy hand hold them tightly. Spyro could see that they where scared of their life.

When he saw this, he growled and said: _"Let them go! It is me you want!"_

The hand let go of them and they hit the hard ground. He then took Spyro up instead. The hand zapped Spyro and he yelled out in pain. He woke up. He was all sweating and all wet. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Wow! What a strange dream!" He said.

**If you wounder, the shadowy hand, belongs to The Dark Master.**

**This was chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming right up!**


	3. The story of the mysterious black dragon

What would happen without Spyro 3.

The story of the mysterous black dragon.

The next morning, the first thing Spyro did, was to talk to Ignitus about his dream. Ignitus was, as always, earlier up then Spyro was. Ignitus sat in his room and read when Spyro knocked on his door.

"Come in"

Spyro entered Ignitus' room and Ignitus put the book away and looked down at Spyro.

"Well, good morning! Sleep well?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes. But I had a strange dream. I was in this cloudy place and it was all dark. I heard Sparx and Cynder screaming. I saw that a shadowy hand had got them. But when it saw me, it let go of them and took me instead. Then, I woke up." Spyro explained.

Ignitus nodded.

"Yes, it is a strange dream, but it have nothing to say." He said.

"I know. But it was scary anyway!" Spyro said.

"Yes, dreams can be scary, but it just your mind. Don't never forget that! Oh! By the way! Could you and Cynder please come in to me to night? I have somethings to tell you." Ignitus asked.

Spyro nodded.

"Sure! I will tell her right away." He said and left Ignitus' room.

He ran over to Cynders room and knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Spyro! Whats up?" She asked.

"Ignitus wanna to see us to night. He said that he have something to tell us." Spyro said.

Cynder looked confused at him.

"I don't know what it is he wanna to tell us." He then said.

"Okay. But I'll be there! And you?" Cynder asked.

"Me too! Hey! Should we head down to Sparx after breakfast?" Spyro asked.

"Sure!" Cynder replied.

Home at Sparx.

Sparx was taking a little nap in his room. His mom and dad was just sitting in the living room and watch TV. They where also kissing a little when they're 13 year old son wasn't there to disturb them.

But then, someone knocked on their door. Flash went over to the door and opened it. He gasped in shock when he saw a big black dragon standing outside.

"Don't worry! I will not hurt you. I'm coming in peace. I wanna to talk with your son." The dragon said.

"Are you some of Ignitus friends?" Flash asked a little nervous.

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm evil. I have to talk with your son. It is very important!" The dragon said.

"SPARX! COME HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Flash shouted.

"Oh great! Is it Spyro and Cynder? Aaah!" He gasped when he saw the black dragon. The dragon was very old. Maybe older then Ignitus was.

"Don't worry, son! His a good one. He want to talk to you about something important." Flash said in a calmy voice.

"Okay." Sparx gulped a little and followed the black dragon. When they both where gone in the swamp forest, Nina uproached beside her husband.

"Who was that, dear?" She asked.

"Don't know. But lets hope he is on our side."

In the forest, the two had found a hiding place. The black dragon was very secretly.

"Okay. What do you want with me? Why do you not go visit Spyro in the tempel?" Sparx asked confused.

He was then surpriced to see a tear fallin down the old black dragons check.

"I would wish it was that easy, Sparx. But something terribel is going to happen in the future and only you can save us." He then said.

Sparx looked very shocked and surpriced at what he just had heard.

"What!? I'm going to save the world!?" He yelled out.

The dragon quickly put a claw on his little mouth.

"Little voice, young one! Nobody must hear this! Listen very carefully, uuh?"

"Sparx."

"Sparx. Not this night, but the next night, meet me here again. We have some things to do!" The dragon said.

"And I guess you don't wanna tell me right now what it is, right?" Sparx asked raising an eyebow.

The old dragon nodded.

"But you will soon find out. In the meantime, you must not tell anyone of this meeting we have here. Understand?"

Sparx nodded, but he didn't like to keep it as a secrets for is friends.

"You can go now. But just remember what I said! Okay?" The dragon said.

"Right. I promise. But before I leave, what is your name?" Sparx asked.

"Kliotzu." He replied.

Sparx nodded and turned around to leave. He was very confused now.

He meet his parents in the door. They where waiting for him to return. They sighed with relief when the saw him okay.

Nina hugged him very tightly.

"Mom! Let go of me!" Sparx said angryli.

His mom then let go of him.

"What was it about, Sparx?" Flash asked.

Sparx was silent for a while. He remembered what he had promised to Kliotzu. Then he replied:

"Nothing. He thourgh I was another. Just… sorta… like wrong number."

"Aaah! Now I understand it better! I was a little nervous what a big old dragon would with you. It good it just was a mistake." Flash said with relief in his voice.

Sparx entered the house and got up to his room again. He fall back to sleep again.

Back in the dragon tempel.

Spyro and Cynder had just finished they breakfast and was about to go out in the swamp. But before they did, Ignitus shoutet after them.

"Don't forget to night!"

"Don't worry! We won't!" Spyro shouted back.

They both run of to the swamp.

They uproached Sparx' house and knocked on the door. It was Sparx dad, who opened.

"Well, hello, you two!" He said in a happy tone.

"Is Sparx home?" Spyro asked.

Flash nodded.

"Yes, he is. Sparx! Spyro and Cynder are here!"

Sparx came down, looking pretty tired.

"Wow, Sparx! You look like you got out of the wrong side on your bed!" Cynder said.

Sparx didn't answer. He just shaked his head and said:

"Let go."

His mind was very sleepy, but he'd still remembered his convensation with Kliotzu.

They took a walk in the swamp. None of them knowed that Kliotzu was watching them. He wanna to make sure, that he could trust at Sparx.

"What should we do?" Spyro asked.

"Don't know. Don't have any ideas." Sparx said.

"Let go home to the tempel. Shall we?" Cynder asked.

They both nodded in agreement, and headed for the tempel. But they didn't know that Kliotzu was following them.

"_I wanna to make sure that he keeps his words! He is not going to tell the guardians about me!"_ He thourgh to himself.

Back in the tempel.

The four guardians was standing in the room where the green pool was. Ignitus had been pretty quiet and the other had noticed.

"Whats wrong, Ignitus?" Terrador asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that all!" Ignitus replied.

Terrador nodded, but he wasn't sure that Ignitus was telling the truth.

Then, Ignitus left the room. When he did, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador begin to talk about him.

"He has been very strange for a while, don't you think?" Volteer asked.

Cyril and Terrador both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he sure had! But the question is, why?" Cyril asked very confused.

"Don't know. I don't think any of us know why." Terrador replied.

Ignitus had headed for his room. He was really tired and had many things on his mind.

"_Spyro is right! Everyone does have bad feelings now and then. It doesn't have to mean anything! But I still got that feeling that something bad, and I mean very bad, it going to happen!"_

He thourgh to himself, before he got to into sleep.

Spyro, Sparx and Cynder entered the tempel and headed into the three guardians.

"Hi! Where is Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"I think his in his room, but I don't think you should desturb him. His been very strange in a long time, and none of us knows why!"

Terrador said in a worried voice.

Spyro nodded in agreement and they left the room.

They headed for Spyros room and close the door behind them. Sparx had been pretty quiet in a long time and Spyro noticed.

"Sparx? Are you okay?" He asked.

Sparx didn't answer. He was another place in his mind.

"Earth to Sparx! Woohoo!" Spyro said waving a hand infront of Sparx' face, wich immidetly got him back to reality.

"Sorry. I'm a little tired. Didn't sleep very good at night. When you and Cynder came, I was taking a little nap, but I was always disturbed! So, I didn't get the sleep that I needed." He replied.

"Why didn't you sleep very well, Sparx?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know." Sparx answered.

"Doesn't matter. What would you like to do?" Spyro then asked.

"I know I'm boring right now, but is it okay if I go home and get some sleep? I'm pretty tired and just can't think right!" Sparx asked in a very sleepy voice.

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"Good! See ya!"

With that, Sparx left the tempel.

"Why is he so tired? His strange today, isn't he?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded in agreement.

"His sorta like Ignitus." Spyro said.

Later that night.

Both Sparx and Ignitus had sleep all that day.

Spyro and Cynder headed into Ignitus room. The door was open.

He got shocked when they got into him.

"Oh! You scared me! What do you want that late?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Um… Ignitus? Can't you remember? You said both me and Cynder should come, because you have something to tell us!" Spyro said.

"Oh yes! Sorry! Please, sit down in my bed." Ignitus said.

They both sat down beside each other in his bed. He took a chair and was sitting right before them.

"I don't know that you have noticed that I'd been very strange and tired today?" He asked.

They looked at each other, and didn't know what to say.

"Its okay. I know that I have been strange today. Don't be afriad to tell me the truth!" Ignitus said in a calmy voice.

"Well, then we'll say "yes". You have been very strange today." Spyro then replied.

Ignitus just smiled and said: "Good! I have a very important story to tell you."

"What story?" Cynder asked.

"The story of the mysterious black dragon! Are you interrestet?" Ignitus asked.

They both nodded.

"Then lets begin." Ignitus said and took out a big book.

"All right! You will now hear the story of "The great time dragon"! The great time dragon, have the ability to see back in others lifes time and to see what happens in future! He can also stop the time if he wants to. But if you ever meet him, don't be afraid! His a good guy! But when he stops you and tell you something, it always bad news. His name is "Kliotzu". Course I was so strange and tired to day and last night, was because I meet him. He didn't see me, but I saw him. He didn't looked very happy and thats why I sense that something bad was going to happens! I couldn't sleep at night. I waked up with nightmares, and all that. If you see him, can you please ask him whats wrong, since he looks so sad? You will do me a big favor!" Ignitus said in a very hopefull tone.

"Of course we will, Ignitus!" Spyro said with a friendly smile on his lips.

"Thank you, young dragons! Now, lets get some sleep." Ignitus said and turned to his bed.

Spyro and Cynder left the room and was about to go into they're rooms, when they look at each other a moment.

"Um… Should we go out and look after that time dragon fella tommorow?" Spyro asked.

Cynder nodded and smiled.

They look deeply into each others eyes, and then, they shared a long lasting kiss. But they where interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It is bed time, not kissing time, kids!"

They turned to see Terrador. They both began to blush.

"It is pretty late! Why are you not in your beds now?" He said a little angry.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Spyro said still blushing.

He and Cynder both went to their rooms.

When they where gone, Terrador began to chuckel a little.

"He he! Does kids just can't look at each other with out kissing!" He said.

But what Spyro and Cynder didn't know, was that Kliotzu had heard they're convensation with Ignitus.

**End of chapter 3. It took some time to made. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Father and son problems

What would happen without Spyro 4.

Father and son problems.

It was morning and Sparx had sleeped well that night. He woke up, when his mother knocked on the door and said that he should get up.

"Aaaw! That about time I got some sleep!" Sparx yawned.

He got up and looked out his window. He got shocked when he saw Kliotzu standing out there. He opened his window so he could speak to him.

"What are you doing here!? I have understand that I should meet you this night! You don't have to remind me!" Sparx said in an annoyed tone.

"I know. I just wanna to thank you." Kliotzu said.

"For what?"

"For keeping our little secret, well, secret! But I have somethings to tell you. I heard Ignitus talking about me last night. He said that Spyro and Cynder should try to find me and ask me whats wrong. I have a little job for you!"

"Sure! What is it?" Sparx asked.

"You must not let them find me! They will spoil my plan to help you free the world! If I tell them that somethings terribel is going to happen, it will spoil the future!" Kliotzu said very seriously.

Sparx nodded.

Kliotzu smiled.

"Good, my boy! I knew I could trust on you. The next thing you should do, is to meet me at that place where having our little convensation last time. Okay?

"Okay."

Then, Kliotzu walked away into the forest.

"Sparx! Who are you talking to, honey?" His mom asked outside the room.

"It none of your busniess, mom! It a boy thing!" He replied very stupidly.

"Um… Okay." She said and fly'd away.

Sparx closed his window again. Then, he headed out of his room and was going down the kicthen to his parents.

They both looked at him a little worried when he got down.

"Sparx! I have to talk to you right after breakfast!" His father said very seriously.

Sparx didn't answer, but just sat down and began to drinking some milk.

Back in the tempel.

Spyro and Cynder was ready to left the tempel, to go seach for the mysterious time dragon. But before that, Ignitus gave them some instruktions.

"You have to look in the forests. His very secret and very good at hiding places!" Ignitus said.

"Don't worry. We will do our best to find him!" Spyro said with a sly smile on his face.

Ignitus smiled. He knew he could trust at those two young dragons.

Spyro and Cynder took to the air and headed for the swamp. Sparx was the one that knowed the swamp best. He could maybe help them find the time dragon.

"Do you think Sparx knows where he could be hidden?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"Of course! He knows all the good hiding places in the swamp!" Spyro said.

Back in Sparx' house.

Sparx where sittin in his room with his father. His father had been very worried about him for a while

"Sparx… We have talk about you. You have been very strange since that big dragon came here!" He said.

"You mean Kliotzu!" Sparx bursted out, but covered his mouth with his hands.

"What did you say?" Flash asked with a very confused look in his eyes.

"I said: you mean Ignitus?" Sparx said and was hoping that his dad buy it.

"No! I mean the black dragon! I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident that he came here!" Flash said, looking very sternly.

"You and your feelings! Can't you just get it in your big head that your feelings always are wrong!?" Sparx snapped at his father.

"Sparx! Calm down!" Flash said very sternly.

"No, I won't! I am a teenager! We are a little confused sometimes! I'm sick of this place!" Sparx yelled. He began to burst out in tears and left the house, before Flash could say something to calm him down.

"What going on, dear?" Nina asked her husband.

"It Sparx. It hard to explain, honey. But he is very confused and tired." Flash said.

Nina looked at her husband. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the check.

"It okay, honey. Remember, his a teenager. He'll be good again. I promise!" She said in a calmy and gently voice.

Flash then came up with a little smile. His wife where right. He would be okay again.

Sparx was sittin outside and a mushroom, crying sillently.

"I'm sorry, dad! But I gave Kliotzu my word, and I won't broke it!" Sparx said sobbing.

"And you are very good at it, my boy!"

Sparx turned his head to see Kliotzu.

"You're welcome. But my dad is sure hating me now!" Sparx sobbed.

"He is not hating you! All childrens have arguments with their parents now and then! I know that, because of my daugther." Kliotzu said in a very sad voice.

"Why so sad?" Sparx asked him.

"She's dead, and I still miss her!" He was about to cry, but keep himself from that.

"But, see you to night, young fella?" He asked with his eyes full of tears.

"Of course! You're okay?" Sparx asked a little worried.

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yes. I'll be better." Then, he dissapared into the forest.

Sparx took to the air and began heading home.

At his house, Spyro and Cynder was waiting.

"Is Sparx home?" Spyro asked.

"Sorry. He isn't. He had an agument with his father, and he ran of." Nina said while she looked very sad.

"Do you no whats wrong with him? He hasn't been himself at the time." She then asked.

Both Spyro and Cynder shaked they heads.

"But we needs his help for something. His going to show us the best hiding places in the swamp." Spyro then said.

"I am here."

They turned to face Sparx. They could see, that he had been crying earlier.

"Sparx? Whats wrong?" Cynder asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Sparx replied in a very annoying tone.

"Now, now, dear! She is only trying to be sweet!" Nina said in a sternly tone.

"I know. Sorry. Where is dad?" Sparx asked.

"In the living room." Nina answered.

Sparx headed inside to his father.

"Dad?"

Flash turned around and saw his sad looking son.

"I'm sorry, dad! It was not my idea to hurt you!" Sparx said as he began to cry again.

"You did, but it okay. I know you're a little confused." Flash said hugging his son into him.

"Just tell me what wrong! You know you can say everything to me!" Flash said in a calmy tone while he comfortet his son.

"It just that! I can't say it, because I gave my word to a friend, and I don't wanna broke it! And it not Spyro and Cynder, but another friend that you and mom don't know! Please! Don't let me broke that promise, dad!" Sparx said almost yelling.

Flash finaly nodded.

"You're right. A promise is a promise." Flash said smiling down to his son and wiped the tears of Sparx' checks. Sparx then smiled up at him.

"Is it okay, if I go with my friends now?" He then asked.

Flash nodded.

Sparx headed out to the door to his friends.

"Should we get going or what?" He asked.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then at Sparx.

"Now I can see the old Sparx again!" Spyro said in a happy tone.

"What!?" Sparx asked very confused.

"Yeah! You have been pretty strange for a long time, Sparx!" Cynder then said.

"Huh!?" Sparx didn't understand a word of what his friends said.

"Come on, guys! Lets go out on adventure!" Cynder said, and the trio headed out for adventures.

**This was chapter 4. But what will Sparx do to keep Spyro and Cynder from finding Kliotzu? Find out in chapter 5!**

"**Cave of evillness."**


	5. Cave of evilness

What would happen without Spyro 5.

Cave of evillness.

Spyro, Sparx and Cynder was walking a little walk in the swamp forest. But then, Spyro stopped and said:

"Well, lets begin the seach! We are going to find that time dragon, and only you, Sparx, knows the best hiding places. Do you have an idea?"

"Umm…" Sparx didn't know what to answer. He didn't know what to answer his friends. But then, he heard a voice in his mind.

"_Sparx… It me "Kliotzu!" Listen very carefully now! I am here in the forest. Lead them over to the beach. Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"_

"The best hiding place, is the beach! Come on!" Sparx said and flew of, with Spyro and Cynder right behind him.

"_Good job, my boy! Now… Just let the time do the rest!"_

Back in the tempel.

Ignitus was standing out on the balcony and looked out at the dragon realm.

"Hi! What going on out here?"

Ignitus turned to face Cyril, the ice guardian.

"Not much… But there is going to happens a lot! I can sense it!" Ignitus replied.

"Do you have any ideas about what there is going to happens? I can't see anything evillness out there!" Cyril asked very confused.

"No. But you can never see it! You have to sense it!" Ignitus replied.

"Okay… If you say it, wise guy!" With that, Cyril left.

"_Please come back soon children! I don't like this!" _Ignitus though to himself.

Back with the trio.

They where all on the beach.

"Hey, Spyro! Look at this!" Cynder called.

Spyro run over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The sea! Isn't it beauthyfull?"

She leaned up at him in romance.

Sparx just rolled his eyes and said:

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Hey! Look at this!" Spyro said and run of, making Cynder fall with her face on the beach sand.

"Ha ha ha! You're really a gentel man to your girlfriend, Spyro!" Sparx laughed.

"What?" But his question was answered by a death glare from Cynder. Then, she spat some sand out.

"You IDIOT!!!" She screamed right into his face.

"Sorry."

"Yeah… You're forgiven. What was it that you had found?"

"This!" Spyro said pointed at some footprints in the sand. It looked like dragon footprints from an adult dragon.

Sparx gasped when he saw this. Was it Kliotzu's footprints? Sure hope not!

"It him, Spyro! No doubt about it! Good work, Sparx!" Cynder said in a very happy tone.

They both ran to cave, but Sparx just standed there and was thinking what to do.

"_Don't worry, young dragonfly! It is my footprints, but I'm not in there. I did it while you three where on your way to this beach. I will tell your later, why."_

Sparx nodded and followed his two dragon companions.

Spyro and Cynder was looking around in the cave. It wasn't very nice. Infact… It look like it was full of evillness.

"I don't like this place, Spyro! I to quiet!" Cynder said very nervously.

"I know. But we have to find the time dragon! We promised it to Ignitus!" Spyro replied.

Cynder nodded. They continued on they're way.

Sparx couldn't think about anything else then Kliotzu. Was he really a time dragon as thet said he was? Why did he made these footprints into this cave? And what is going to happens to night, when they have to meet?

"Sparx?" Spyro then asked.

"What?"

"Do you know this cave?"

Sparx looked around himself. He had never seen this cave before.

Then, he shook his head.

"But it sure is a good hiding place, don't you think?" He then asked.

Spyro and Cynder was thinking for a moment before they did answer.

"Yeah. It sure is. But I will never hide myself in here when we are playing hide and seek!" Cynder said.

Then, they heard a growl deeper inside the cave.

"What was that!?" Sparx asked very scared.

"Don't know. But lets find out!" Spyro said.

The trio headed to where the growl came from. The all gasped when they saw a giant snake monster. It could hardly be in the cave, so big was it! It was sleepin, but it sounded like it was growling when it was snoring.

"O…okay! That's big! Come on! Lets get out of here!" Sparx said very scared.

But he wasn't seeing where he was flying and he smashed his head into a rock.

"AAAAUUUW!!!" He then yelled out in pain, immedietly waking the snake. It let out a big roar when it red eyes saw the two dragons. The snake was black, all black!

Both, Spyro, Sparx and Cynders eyes widened with fear. But then, Spyro turned to Sparx and Cynder, looking very serious.

"Out of the way, you two! I will kill this monster!"

"What!? No way! I won't just stand here and see it kill you!" Cynder said.

"You don't have a choice! I can sense it one of The Dark Masters creations! You can't beat it! Only I can!" Spyro said.

Cynder then nodded. She and Sparx backed a little and Spyro turned to face the big snake monster.

"I now you're one of The Dark Masters minions, and it me you wanna, right? If you're can talk, then answer!"

The snake smirked evilly.

"Yes. You're right! Does two says me nothing! It you I want!" The snake replied.

"It can talk!?" Both Sparx and Cynder said very surpricely.

"All right! Lets fight!" Spyro said. He got in fightinh posision and the snake did the same thing.

Spyro turned to face his two friends.

"GET OUT OF HERE… NOW!!! IT GOING TO BE DANGEROUS!" Spyro shouted.

"No way! We will not let you be alone!" Cynder said.

Spyro looked very angry at her and shouted:

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

With that, he spat out an earth breath and send Sparx and Cynder flying out of the cave. After that, he blocked the cave door with rocks, in case that they couldn't come in again.

Cynder ran over and knocked on the stones.

"Spyro! Please! Don't do this to us! Don't make us worried like that!" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

Sparx looked at her, and his eyes was full of tears aswell. He flew over to her and placed a little hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"He is doing this for our own good, Cynder!" He said, trying to calm him down.

"I know! But I'm feeling terribel, to not help him!" Cynder said, very paniced.

Inside the cave, it didn't looking good to Spyro. The snake was very powerfull. He had several cuts and wounds all over his body. Some of his blood was dripping on the hard cave floor.

"I want let you out of here, you monster!" Spyro snarled.

"I know! But I'm sorry to tell you, that you are the one, who wan't get out of here a live!" The snake said, with an evil smirk.

"What!?" He couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!" The snake let out a big blast on Spyro, and Sparx and Cynder heard it from outside.

"SPYRO!!!" They both shouted.

They then heard someone come closer and closer to the stones. They stepped back and the stones was trowing from side to side. With fearfulled eyes, they saw the big snake, looking right down on them. The snake just smirked evilly, when he saw how scared they where.

"What have you done to Spyro?" Cynder finaly asked.

"I killed him!" The snake responded.

Sparx and Cynders eyes widened with shock. They couldn't believe they're own ears.

"You're lying!" Sparx burst out.

"Am I? Well, of you don't believe me, why don't you go inside and take a look?" The snake said.

Sparx began flying in the cave, but Cynder stopped him.

"Don't do what he says, Sparx! It can be a trap!"

"I don't care!" He replied, with a very sad tone.

He then continued and she followed him.

When they where in the cave, the snake revialed himself to be The Dark Master himself! He then teleported back to Convexity.

Sparx was long ahead before Cynder. He was shocked first, when he saw it. Cynder heard his cry.

"This can't be true! It just can't! Sob!"

She ran over to where his voice came from and gasped when she saw what there was left of Spyro.

Sparx could stop crying. There was nothing left of Spyro, only one of his wings was lying there. He was dead!

"No! It a nightmare!" Cynder yelled and kneeled down besides Sparx and cried as much as him.

"It sure is! My buddy! I lost my buddy for ever!" He put his head in his hands and continued to cry out.

They're tears where heading the ground, making it all wet.

Then, Cynder finaly said:

"Come. We must go back to the tempel and tell the guardians."

Sparx couldn't talk, because he was crying that much, so he just nodded. They took what was left of him, headed out of the cave, and back to the tempel. What would the guardians say? Would they be mad? No. But they will cry, that's for sure! Especialy Ignitus!

**This is so sad! I almost cry myself when I writed this down! Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. The death of a legend

What would happen without Spyro 6.

The death of a legend.

In chapter 5, the must sad things happened. Spyro is dead, and poor Sparx and Cynder is filled with sorrow. And many more will be in this chapter.

Ignitus was standing on the balcony, when he saw Sparx and Cynder uproached. But where was Spyro? He left the balcony and headed down to the big tempel door.

Sparx and Cynder came in and looked very sad. Ignitus, of course, noticed.

"Whats the matter? Why are you crying? And where is Spyro?"

"Here!" Cynder said and dropped the wing on the floor. Ignitus eyes was horrorfired.

"What do you mean with this?" He said in a voice that sounded like he was on his way to cry and pointed down on the wing.

Cynder began to tell the story.

After she was done, she looked up at Ignitus and saw tears flowing down his face.

"I knew it! I knew it! That time dragon was hiding something, and now it to late!" Ignitus bursted out crying, tears still flowing down his face.

Sparx then remembered what Kliotzu had said.

Flashback.

"_Something terribel is going to happen!"_

End of flashback.

Sparx turned from sad to mad. It was that Kliotzu meant! Why hadn't he'd told him? Why?

"THAT BARSTARD!!!" He shouted with all his streng.

Cynder and Ignitus looked very surpriced at him.

"Who are you talking about?" A very sad and confused Ignitus asked him.

"No time to talk! I have to tell my parents of this!" With that, he left the tempel, and headed to the swamp.

Ignitus continued to cry. The other guardians heard and entered the room.

Cynder began to tell the story again and tears where to see in Volteer, Cyril and Terradors eyes. They all began to cry, but not as much as Ignitus. Ignitus couldn't stand it. He ran into his room, locked the door, so he didn't get disturbed, and was lying down on his bed, crying his heart out.

"Why!? Why should Spyro die!? I loved that kid! He was like a son to me!" He said crying, tears dripping down his pillow.

Back in the chamber, Cynder, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador had calm down.

"You think it was The Dark Master, Terrador?" Cynder asked.

Terrador nodded.

"Yes. It can only be him. This was a trap! If only we had found the time dragon, Spyro would be alive now!" He said, with a little tear down his check.

"But, there is one thing I don't get. Sparx shouted that someone was a bastard, but who?" Cynder said.

"He didn't mean Spyro, didn't he?" Volteer asked.

Cyril gave him an annyoed look and said:

"Of course not! He probably meaned The Dark Master!"

"Or the time dragon!" Terrador said.

"What do you mean, Terrador?" Cynder asked, very confused.

"I got a bad feeling that Sparx had run into this time dragon, and he told Sparx to keep it as a secret!" Terrador responded.

They all looked very confused at him.

"I don't believe you!" Cynder snapped.

Terrador gave her a very sternly look.

"I don't what that tone here, young lady!" He said very sterny.

"SPARX WOULD NEVER HOLD A SECRET, IF IT WAS ABOUT SPYROS LIFE!" She yelled out, tears down her face.

"THAT IT! GET INTO YOUR ROOM, NOW!!!" Terrador shouted in an very angry tone.

Cynder run of, crying her eyes out. She slammed her door pretty hard in.

"Now, now, Terrador! That wasn't very nice! She had been very shocked!" Volteer said very angry.

"Yeah… You're right. It just that… I can't believe that Spyro is gone!" Terrador said very sadly.

Cyril began to cry.

"None of us can! It hopeless now! The evil had won!"

Volteer began crying as well. Terrador couldn't stand it. He left the chamber and headed to Ignitus room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He entered the room.

"Feeling better, Ignitus?"

Ignitus shook his head.

"No. And I never wan't." He said, still crying a little.

"I know. Cynder, Volteer and Cyril are all crying right now. It a big lost that the world had have to day." Terrador said.

Ignitus nodded.

"I'm afraid it is hopeless now. With out Spyro, would we never be able to beat The Dark Master!" Ignitus said, tears still falling from his eyes.

Terrador nodded.

"You're right. Its hopeless. Where is Spyros wing?" He then asked.

"Here." Ignitus took it from under his bed.

"I wanna dick it down the earth. It the least we can do for him." Terrador said and left Ignitus. Terrador heard, that Ignitus locked the door again. He got outside and dicked a hole in the earth. Put Spyros wing down there and put the earth back again.

Back in the swamp, Sparx had told, what there was happened to Spyro. Flash and Nina both began to cry, like all the others had done. Sparx couldn't stand to see hos own parents cry, so he got into his room and thinked a little.

Before, he was pretty sure that Spyro was dead. But something in his heart, told him that he was wrong.

"_I know that Spyro is gone, but I have a strange feeling that his still alive! Why? Why do I have this feeling?"_ He asked himself.

He flied out of his room and down to his parents. They had both camled down a little. They turned they're heads to see they're son.

"Hi, honey! Feeling better?" Nina asked.

"I have something important to tell you." Sparx said and sat down before his parents.

"What is it, son?" Flash asked.

"I got this strange feeling. A feeling that is telling me that Spyro is still alive." Sparx said.

His parents where quiet for a moment.

"Lets hope you're feelings are right, son. But I don't thin they are." Flash said, with a tear falling down his check.

"I'm going to spoke to the guardians." With that, Sparx left the house.

Back in the tempel.

Cynder had been cried very long in her room. Then, Terrador came in.

"I most apoligize, Cynder! It was not my meaning to hurt you or shock you that way! It just that…

"I know. And I forgive you. I know you're as upset for Spyros death as I am." To her suprice, he shook his head.

"No. You're wrong. Volteer, Cyril and me, all love Spyro. But not as much as you, Ignitus and Sparx does. Ignitus had locked himself in his room and want come out. We have all lost hope and because of our sorrow, we can't fight." Terrador said.

"Me neither. And I have lost hope too. Looks like The Dark Master had win the game." She said with tears falling down her face.

Then, they both heard a knock on the tempel door. Terrador left her room and headed for the tempel door. He open it and saw Sparx.

"Hi, Sparx! Cynder is in her room."

"It not her I came to see. It was all of you." Sparx said.

"Why?"

"I have something that I think you should know." With that, he entered the tempel and the tempel door closed.

Few moments later.

Sparx, Cynder, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador where all standing in the chamber. Ignitus wouldn't left his room.

"You see… Today, I suddenly got this strange feeling. A feeling that told me that Spyro was still alive. I told it to my mom and dad, and they hoped that my feelings was right, but they don't think they where. So… What do you say?" He then asked.

Cynder and the three guardians looked at each other.

"Sparx… I know how you feel, but you saw what happened. His dead. And I would wish he still was alive as much as you would." Cynder said very sadly.

Sparx began to get angry.

"Listen! I know it sounds dumb, but I think that he is somewhere out there, just waiting to be saved!" Sparx snapped.

"Calm down, Sparx! Cynders right. It is impossibel that Spyro is still alive." Terrador said.

"You're impossibel! You had lost all hope! Don't you believe on Spyro!? Don't you believe on the purpel dragon!?" Sparx almost yelled out.

"Of course we did, but he is not alive anymore, young friend! That's why we all lost hope!" Volteer then replied.

"You don't believe at him! If you did, you would trust my words! Sniff!" Sparx then flew of, crying.

"Poor guy! He just can't get that Spyro isn't alive anymore!" Cyril said sadly.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Cynder said. She was about to run, but she was stopped by Cyrils hand.

"No. It bed time. And I think we all need it. Especialy you, my dear!" He kissed her on the check. It was a friendly and symphaty kiss he gave her. She finally smiled a little and nodded. Then, she headed for her room and got into a deep sleep.

**What do you think? Do you think that Sparx' feelings a true, or don't you think that it just because he can't believe that Spyro is dead? Read and review! Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. The meeting in the dark night

What would happen without Spyro 7.

The meeting in the dark night.

In chapter 6, we saw Sparx flying away, crying. But to night, his finaly going to have his meeting with the mysterious time dragon. What would then happen? Read and review!

Sparx was lying home in his bed. His mind was very confused. He couldn't understand why the dragons had lost hope! They could at least try to fight against The Dark Master! He looked out his window. It was night. Soon, he will meet up with Kliotzu. Then, he though of something.

"_I don't care what Cynder or the guardians would say, I believe that Spyro still is out there somewhere and needs my help! I wanna go out there and find out!"_ He though to himself.

He was interrupted by a knock on the window. It was Kliotzu. He nodded and headed out the door, without his parents noticed.

A moment later out in the swamp forest.

"You lucky I calmed down! I was really mad at you for not telling me that Spyro would die!" Sparx said in a bit angry voice.

"No matter I told you or not, it wouldn't had change. Why I didn't told you, was because you must never change the future. But don't worry! It would all be good when you have saved the world." Kliotzu said.

"No, it won't. Not without Spyro. I can't lived with out him!" Sparx said sadly.

"I though you'd believe that his still alive?" Kliotzu asked.

Sparx looked at him very surpriced.

"How do you know about that!?"

"I can sense it. I can sense, that you won't give up your buddy that easelly." Kliotzu said with a friendly smile.

"Is that right?"

Sparx nodded. It was all right. He won't believe that his best buddy, that was like a brother to him, was dead.

"Well, I wan't spoil the future for you. You have to see with your own eyes if his dead, or if his really is alive!" Kliotzu said.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sparx asked very confused.

"Let me tell you why. My father, for many years, his dead now, he promised me that I in the future would be chosen as the mysterious time dragon, but only if I promised something, too!"

"And what was that?" Sparx asked.

"That I wan't spoil the future for nobody. If I do, the ancestors will take my power away, and I will no more be the time dragon." Kliotzu explained.

"I see. That why you didn't tell me about Spyros death, right?"

Kliotzu nodded.

"But I had been thinking about it, and I will go out there and find Spyro! I just can't believe his dead! I know his out there somewhere, just waiting for me to save him." Sparx said.

Kliotzu smiled.

"You're a brave little fella. You do this because of your brother, and that's why I will help you. I know where to begin and all that." Kliotzu said.

"Really? You will help me? Thanks a lot, Kliotzu! It means a lot to me, you know!" Sparx said with tears of joy falling down his face.

"I know. And you're welcome!" Kliotzu said with a big smile on his face.

**This chapter wasn't so big, but I like it. Chapter 8 coming sooner!**


	8. Memories

What would happen without Spyro 8.

Memories.

Kliotzu and Sparx where now on their way to find out if Spyro really was dead, or he was still alive, as Sparx feeled he was.

After the meeting with Kliotzu that night, Sparx had got back to sleep in his own bed. He was awaken by his mom.

"You should get up now, sweet heart!" She said.

"Go away!" He just mumbled very lazy.

She left the room and Sparx got up. He headed out for the window to Kliotzu.

"Good your awaken. We are leaving to night, so nobody will notice." Kliotzu said.

"Yeah. Good idea. But…"

"But what?"

"If I just disappear, my parents want be sick and worried! I won't do this to them!" Sparx said.

"Can you just tell them the truth?" Kliotzu asked.

"Yeah, right! Bye, mom and dad! I'm going out and finding my dead brother! It going to be very dangerous, and maybe I will die! What a good idea!" Sparx said sacastic.

"No. You're right. I'm afraid there is only one way out. Give them a lie!" Kliotzu said.

"What!? You're the time dragon! Can you just stop the time for them, or something like that?" Sparx asked.

Kliotzu shooked his head.

"No. For two reasons. One. If I stop the time, all, except me, will stop. Two. It only aloud for me to use it in emergencies."

Sparx nodded.

"Okay! I'd lie to them! But you have to help me figured out a good lie!" Sparx said.

"Fine with me." Kliotzu just answered.

It took them two hours to find a good lie.

"Okay. I tell mom and dad, that I'm going to sleep over at Cynder, a few days because she is lonely and really needs a friend by her side?" Sparx asked.

"Yes. So simpel is that. But just tell them a little bit before bedtime." Kliotzu said.

"But… What about now?" Sparx asked.

"Don't know. Go visit Cynder or something!" Kliotzu said.

Sparx nodded.

"See you to night!" Sparx said and waved to Kliotzu, who returned it.

Back in the tempel.

Ignitus was still lying in his room and won't come out. But it was okay to visit him. Cynder was in his room right now.

"I know how you feel, Ignitus. I just hope that Sparx isn't to mad at us for giving up hope. But, we saw with our own eyes that Spyro is dead, so why is he so sure that Spyro still is alive?" Cynder asked very confused.

"I think, he just can't believe that it is happening. But it will come sooner." Ignitus said.

Then, they heard a knock on the tempel door. Cynder left Ignitus room and headed for the tempel door. It was Sparx.

"Hi, Cynder."

"Hi, Sparx. What's up?"

"I just wanna heard if you wanna to hang out in the swamp with me?"

She nodded. They then left the tempel and headed for the swamp.

A lot of things was going on in Sparx' mind. To night, the quest would begin. To night, he would save the world. To night, he would find out the truth of Spyro!

He and Cynder then landed on a big orange mushroom. They was sittin on it and keep quiet. None of them said a word. Then, Cynder finaly asked:

"What are you thinking about?"

Sparx looked at her, then at the sky.

"Spyro."

Cynder nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Sparx desided to hide from Cynder, that he was going to save the world, so he acted like he at lost all hope too.

"You know what? I'd been thinking. You're right. Spyro is dead. I would wish it wasn't so, but it is." He lied.

Cynder looked at him, very sadly.

"Me too. The Dark Master had won the race. Without Spyro, the world will fall into the darkness of evil." She said, with a tear flowing down her face.

"But, lets see it on that side. It was funny as long it was. Do you remember how Spyro did that big fury on you to defeat you?" Sparx asked.

Cynder nodded and smiled. It made them happy to think about they're time with Spyro, but also a little sad. Cynder maybe think that Spyro is dead, but Sparx didn't. Cynder was maybe his girlfriend, but Sparx was his adoptive brother. Cynder had only knowed him for 3 month, but Sparx had knowed him in 13 years, and knew that he could be killed that easely.

"And after we had returned to the tempel, you began to cry because you missed your mommy!" Cynder laughed.

"Shut up!" Sparx snarled. But Cynder just laughed.

"Sorry, Sparx! I can't help it! I just can remember it! _I'd just go back to swamp. Mom make it all good. Mommy always does!_"

Cynder laughed that much, that she suddenly falled of the mushroom.

Sparx then began to laugh at her.

"Take that! Ha ha ha!" He laughed at her.

But he then heard her moan in pain. He stopped laughing and flied down to her.

"Cynder, are you okay?"

"Yes. But I hurt my bum!" She said and took her to her bum.

"Eeew!" Sparx said looking very discusted.

"Stop taking on your self, please!"

"Well, sorry! But it hurts!" Cynder said.

"Come on. Lets get up again." Sparx said and helped Cynder up.

They began to fly a little.

"Can you also remember when Ignitus was fighting you on Mutetions Forge? But, what happened to him, since he ended up being you prisoner?" Sparx asked.

"When we falled down, he got unconcinours. Then, I took him to my fortress!" Cynder said, looking very guilty. Sparx noticed and keep his mouth shot, diciding to change the subject.

Then, they flew back to the beach where Spyro did fight his last fight.

"I don't like this place! It filled with bad memories." Cynder said, tears willing up in her eyes.

"I know, but we can still play on it, can we?" Sparx asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course we can!"

They ran both out in the water and played.

That was end of chapter 8. next chapter will be up sooner or later.


	9. Kliotzu's grandchild

What would happen without Spyro 9.

Kliotzu's grandchild.

In chapter 8, Sparx and Cynder where talking about they times with Spyro. It made them happy, but a little sad, too. In this chapter, it had been night and Sparx was going to lie for his parents.

Sparx mom and dad was siding in the livin room and watched tv. They where interrupted by they son, who looked very serously.

"Is ome thing wrong, son?" Flash asked, looking sympathicly.

"No. It just that. I wanna to ask you about something." Sparx said.

"What is it, honey?" Nina asked.

"Well, now that Spyro is dead, Cynder is kinda lonely. She need a friend to talk with, and I'm her only friend now. She asked me, if I could stay with her in the tempel a few days, to make her feel better, if that's okay with you?"

Flash and Nina looked at each other, then at Sparx.

"Of course you can, honey! That poor girl had been thourgh a lot!" Nina replied.

"Thanks." Sparx said. He then left, a tear fallin down his check. He feelt terribel to lie for his parents like that.

When he headed out to Kliotzu, he noticed the little tear down Sparx face.

"I know it hard to lie to your parents, but we are doing this for Spyro. You do them a big favor you know!" Kliotzu said, trying to comfort Sparx.

Sparx nodded. Kliotzu was right. His parents would be happy to know if Spyro was alive.

"Now, lets get this adventure started, and I just know where to begin!" Kliotzu said and turned his back for Sparx.

He mumbled a few words and a dark purpel portal opened.

"What is this?" Sparx asked, looked very nervous.

"It the portal to my home. Follow me, young one!" Kliotzu said.

Sparx nodded and followed. They both headed into the portal and after they did, it closet after them.

They landed on a hard rock floor. Sparx looked around his seroundings. It was a weird place. Things was flying around, and it was very dark, but Kliotzu seemed to find it lovely.

"You live here!?" Sparx asked, very discusted.

"Yes. I know you don't like it, but if you where a time dragon, you would." Kliotzu answered.

"Where is your house?"

"This way!"

Sparx followed Kliotzu. They finaly stopped infront of a big house out of rock. The house looked pretty normal, and very nice.

"Wow! Very nice!" Sparx said.

"Thanks. I build it myself." Kliotzu said.

Sparx looked surpriced.

"Shall we go in?" Kliotzu asked.

Sparx nodded, and they both headed into the house. When they where in, Sparx noticed that Kliotzu was very sad looking.

"Is somethings wrong?"

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yes. But I will tell you later. Lets get some food. I haven't eaten in days. Feel like your home, son"

Sparx nodded. He sat on a couch in the living room, while Kliotzu made some food. He looked around. But then, he was surpirced. On the wall, there was a picture of Cynder. She was standing in a dark place and smiled. Then, Kliotzu came in with some food to them. Sparx decided to wait with the question about the picture of Cynder, until they where finish eating.

"So, you said you had a dautger, and she is dead?" Sparx asked.

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yes. I also had a older son, but he is also dead." Kliotzu said.

"I have a question to ask you about."

"What?"

"That picture. I know her!" Sparx said, pointing at the picture of Cynder.

Kliotzu nodded.

"I know, you know her. She is actully my grandchild."

"WHAT!!?"

Sparx falled on the floor in surprice.

Kliotzu nodded.

"She is daugter of my older, and now dead, son. Both her parents a dead. I'm the only family she has left. That why I looked so sad before. When I saw her, I kinda missed her." Kliotzu said, tears flowing down his face.

"But… How can it be, that she doesn't have told me and Spyro about this? We are after all her closet, and her only, friends!" Sparx said, sounding a little angry.

"Because, she doesn't know who I am. She had never seen me, and she had never heard about me." It was so sad, that Kliotzu began to cry. Sparx fly over to him and comfortet him.

"Easy now, pal! You can always see her, if you want to!" Sparx said, in a calmy voice.

Kliotzu looked up at the little dragonfly with tear fulled eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure! Why not? After we had finded Spyro, we will help you to meet her, and begin a family reunion!" Sparx said in a hopefull voice.

Kliotzu wipped of the tears and smiled happy at Sparx.

"Thank you very much, Sparx! My family means the world to me!"

"I know. My family means the world to me, too! That's why I wanna find out the truth of Spyro. His after all my adoptiv brother." Sparx said with a friendly smile on his lips.

"He is? How?" Kliotzu asked very coriours.

"My parents found him when he was just an egg. Then, they adopted him and when he got 13 years old, they told him and me the truth. Me and Spyro where also born at the same day, and we are both 13 years old." Sparx said.

"Aha! That is amazing! A dragon adopted by dragonflies!" Kliotzu said, very amazed.

"But, What now? Should we get going?" Sparx asked.

"Easy now, young one! It the middle of the night. You can borrow my bed. I don't think I'm gonna sleep this night." Kliotzu said.

"Huh!? Why not?" Sparx asked.

"I'm gonna make a plan to how we gets to Tall Plains tommorow. We shall began there, and I don't think I'm gonna sleep to night."

Kliotzu said.

Sparx nodded and yawned. He then went into Kliotzu's bedroom. It was big and the bed, too. He put himself under the the cusion and was lying on the pillow. He soon falled into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Kliotzu was sittin in a little office next to the bedroom and was thinking about the situation they where in.

"It hard to keep a secret for that little fella, but I have too. If I don't, the ancestors and my dead father will be mad with me!"

Kliotzu said, with a sad look on his face.

This was chapter 9. What would happens when Sparx and Kliotzu are going to Tall Plains? Find out in chapter 10!

"**Kane, the big hero."**


	10. Kane, the big hero

What would happen without Spyro 10.

Kane, the big hero.

In chapter 9, Kliotzu told us that Cynder is his granddaugter, but will Sparx ever be able to find Spyro (If he is alive), and if he does, will they could make a family reunion between Kliotzu and Cynder? Read and review, thank you!

In Kliotzu's home.

It was 8.00. in the morning. Sparx was still asleep, and Kliotzu had fallen asleep in his office.

Meanwhile in a dark place, and it was not Convexity, but it was a more scarier and more dangerous place called "The realms of death!"

"He he he! Does idiot do really believe that you are dead! Do you know that Ignitus had locked himself in his room and want come out?" The Dark Master laughed.

In the dead realms, Spyro was prisoned by The Dark Master himself.

"I know one person who don't believe in my so called death! My adoptive brother "Sparx!" I can sence that he is out there somewhere trying to save me, and he is not alone!" Spyro snarled.

"So… And who is helping him?" The Dark Master asked.

"Don't know. I just can sence that he is not alone. But I know that it not Cynder or Ignitus, but a stranger!" Spyro replied.

The Dark Master laughed evilly.

"You friend is pretty naive! Everybody knows that you can't trust on a stranger!"

"Sparx now what his doing! His not as dumb as you thourgh!"

The Dark Master just frowned and didn't say anything.

Back in Kliotzu's house.

Kliotzu tried to wake Sparx up, but it was hard.

"Sparx! Wake up now! We are going to Tall Plains to day!"

But nothing happened.

Kliotzu was thinking for a moment. Then, he got an idea.

"HELP! THE DARK ARMY IS ATTACKING!!!"

"WHAT!?"

Kliotzu then laughed.

"It always works! Ha ha ha!"

Sparx gave him an angry glare.

"You pay for that!" He said very angry.

"Sorry, yong Sparx. But you was sleeping very deeply. I had to do something!" Kliotzu said, try to not laugh more.

"Hmfh!" Sparx just said and got out of bed.

"What do we do now?" He then asked.

"We arte going to Tall Plains to day, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Now I do!"

They headed out from the house and took to the air, Kliotzu leading the way.

In the dead realms.

"Now, while you are not there to procejt them, I will put a big shadow over the land, and make everybody evil!" The Dark Master yelled, and it shocked Spyro.

Spyro began to cry. His friends was in danger and there was nothing that he could do.

The Dark Master noticed his crying and shouted:

"STOP IT! I HATE WEAKLINGS, WHO CAN HIDE THEY'RE FEELINGS!!!"

Spyro looked up at him, eyes full of tears and hate.

"They only one here there is a weakling, is you! You're hide you're feelings, because you're just a coward who is afriad to show them!" Spyro snapped.

The Dark Master's eyes began to glow a bright red, and it blinded Spyro. His shadow began to grow. He was really pissed off now, and Spyro was very scared.

"_We did I said that!? Why!? Man, I'm an idiot!"_

The Dark Master opened his mouth and shouted as loud as he could:

"YOU PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE DEAD PEST!!! NO ONE HAD EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AND NO ONE WILL EVER DO IT AGAIN!!!"

Spyro falled over. He was just scared that he knocked out.

" Ha ha ha! Thats what happens when you have no control of your self, little fool!"

He turned his back to Spyro and opened his mouth. A big blast came out of it, and a portal to the dragon realms appeard. He then jump into it and t dissapared right after him.

Back in the dragon tempel, they had all just awaken. Ignitus still wanna come out, so Cynder was giving him some breakfast. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador was sidding in the kitchen. Cyril and Terrador was pretty sleepy, but Volteer was not.

"How can you be so fresh in that time of morning!? It a riddle to me, Volteer!" Cyril said.

"We electricity dragons a full of energy, but I don't think that it surprice you." Volteer said.

"Sure don't!" Terrador said.

Cynder then came into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, guys?" She asked.

"We are talking about Volteers endless energy source." Cyril said, pointing at Volteer.

Volteer just smirked. He took it as a compliment.

Cynder just smiled and giggled a little.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Volteer asked.

"Good. And you?"

"Very well, thank you!" Cyril said and smiled at her.

Cynder smiled back and left the kitchen.

She walked over to the door to Ignitus room and knocked on it.

"Come in!"

She did, and Ignitus looked up at her. He didn't look good. His normaly red color was being orange.

"Ignitus… We have to talk about you. It not good for you to be in here always. You must come out. You look like a mess, sorry I'm saying it, but it true!" Cynder said.

"Yes. But I can't take that Spyro is no longer here!" He said.

"I know how you're feeling, but you can't stay in here forever. It will do no good, and you still have me, Sparx, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador. We all love you, and it hurt us that you want be with us. So please, come out!" She begged, a tear hitting the floor. Ignitus noticed that and said:

"My dear! I didn't know that it mean that much to you!"

Cynder looked up at him, in hopefully eyes.

"Does that means you come out?"

Ignitus nodded.

Cynder smiled, and shad tears of joy. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" She said. She was so happy, that she gave him a big kiss on the check. He began to blush. They left his room and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! See whos here!" Cynder said happyli.

"Who?" Terrador asked, but both him, Volteer and Cyrils jaws dropped when they saw Ignitus. He'd also had a small smile on his lips.

"Ignitus! You're out!" Cyril bursted out.

"And you're smiling!" Volteer bursted out.

"Whats going on, Ignitus?" Terrador asked.

"Cynder told me, how much it meaned to you all, if I was happy. I decided to come out. It wouldn't make Spyro come back anyway!" Ignitus said.

All the guardians hugged each other and shed tears of joy.

Cynder just smiled at the sight and thourgh:

"_Big boys!"_

Sparx and Kliotzu had finaly arrived at Tall Plains.

"Hey! I almost forgot! There is someone I think you should meet! Follow me!" Sparx said and began to fly.

"Wait!" Kliotzu said and began to run after Sparx.

They headed for a little village. The buildings was made out of rocks. The village was full of lamas. Then, Sparx noticed a very family face. It was Kane. Leader of the village. Sparx headed over to him.

"Hey, Kane! What up?"

"Sparx? Is that you?" Kane asked.

"No. It is the tooth fairy!" Sparx said sacastic.

"It is you! I can regonize that sacastic tone everywhere! Good to see you! Where is Spyro?" Kane asked.

"I tell you later. It a long and sad story." Sparx said.

"And who is that!?" Kane was looking a little nervous about Kliotzu.

"That one of my friends. His helping me finding the truth of Spyro."

"What truth?"

"Okay. I'll explain it. Me, Spyro and Cynder where out playin, when Spyro was attacked by a mysterious black snake. The snake was no other then The Dark Master himself. He killed Spyro and all the dragons had lost their hope. The only one who still got hope is me and Kliotzu. I believe that Spyro is out there somewhere, just waiting to be saved."

He looked at Kane, and saw that he was very surprice looking.

"Oh my! How do you think that Spyro is still alive? It sounds pretty impossibel!" He said.

"I think it because me and Spyro has some specials bound together." Sparx replied.

Kane nodded.

"I see. And why did you came here anyway? Was it just for a visit?"

"Ask him!" Sparx said and pointed at Kliotzu.

"We are here, because of a portal." Kliotzu replied.

Kane looked very shocked, and so did all the others lamas.

"What is it?" Sparx asked very confused.

"No one is allowed to use the secret portal! Not even me!" Kane said.

"But we have to! It the only way, we can get to the caslte in the sky!" Kliotzu said.

"A what!?" Sparx asked.

"In the caslte in the sky, is there a king, who can help us getting to the dead realms. It the only why in there. Only The Dark Master and the king in that caslte can open a portal to that realm. And I don't think The Dark Master will do that for us!" Kliotzu explained.

"What is dead realms!? You're confusing me now!" Sparx almost yelled.

"The Dead realms, is the home of The Dark Master. If Spyros still alive, his there for sure!"

"But, I thourgh that The Dark Master was living in Convexity!"

"He did. But he had found a new, and even more evil place to be!"

"Aha! Now I finaly get it! This secret portal there is here, is a portal to the caslte in the sky, where a friendly king will help us getting to the dead realms, so we can rescue Spyro?" Sparx asked.

Kliotzu nodded.

"I will be gladly to let you use this portal, so you can save Spyro, but the gods will not allow it!" Kane said.

"Gods!? Is that all!? Do you really believe in that nonsence!?" Kliotzu bursted out.

"That is not nonsence! If the gods is angry with us, we will go into a terribel time!" Kane bursted out.

"Yeah, right! They will let it rain all day! Oooh! It is so terribel!" Kliotzu said sacastic.

"Why you!" Kane said angry.

They then began an agurment. Sparx couldn't stand it, so he flied away. He was sittin on a cliff looking up on the sun, tears flowing down his face.

"Why? Why can I just go into that portal? I would find Spyro! I just know that his still alive!" He put his head down in his hands and began to cry.

But then, he heard a voice talking to him.

"Don't cry, little friend! It want help you anyway! He he!"

He turned to face a general to one of The Dark Masters army.

"What do you want!?" Sparx asked very scared, but he raised his fist anyway.

"My master told me and my army to attack this village, and that's just what we are going to do! Come on!" With that, the whole army came and run into the village, ignoring Sparx.

"I'm going to warn them!" He said and flied back to the village.

"Don't you just get, that the god will make our life misable, if they got mad!?" Kane snarled.

"No! Because it not true!" Kliotzu snarled back.

"Hey! Stop the argument! The village are under attack!" Sparx shouted.

They both immidetly stopped the argument and looked at the army there was coming.

"What!? What are they doing here!?" Kane asked.

"Don't now, but it was pretty dumb of them to come!" Kliotzu said, and let out a dark purpel energy blast at the baboons. They all screamed in pain and died.

"There is still a lot of them!" Kane yelled.

"Don't worry. If we work together, we can beat them!" Kliotzu said.

Kane nodded and got in fighting posision. The same did Kliotzu.

"Wait!"

They all looked up at the general.

"You're the great time dragon, are you?" He then asked.

"Yeah. My name is "Kliotzu!" Why do you ask?"

"You are Cynders grandpa! The Dark Master will be happy to have you under his mercy! Ha ha ha!" The general said, laughing evilly.

He then, took a gun and blast it on Kliotzu, making a purpel force field capture him.

"Let me out of here!" Kliotzu yelled, punching with his fist, trying to break it, but it was hopeless.

They then dissapared.

"NOOO!!!" Sparx punched his fist to the ground in frustration.

"Whats now? I don't have a chance against these creatures on my own!" He said in an angry tone.

"Don't worry, Sparx! I think I know where they are! If I'm right, they should be on a small, but evil island, not far from here. You'll stay here! I will rescue Kliotzu!" Kane said and began to run.

"Do your best, Kane! I don't wanna lose more friends!" Sparx said, mustly to himself.

Kane jumped on a boat and began to paddle out on the sea.

On the island.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kliotzu asked, still trapped in the force field.

"Because, our master will arrive soon. We just have to give him the message, that we got Cynders grandpa under our control. After all, his the only one who can open a portal to the dead realm!" The general said.

"He and the king in the sky caslte!" Kliotzu said.

"Yeah, also "the big dragon king" in the caslte!" The general said, a little annyoed.

He then turned to his army and said:

"You'll stay here and guard him! I'm going to tell this to my master!"

The soldeirs nodded, and then, the general vanished.

Meanwhile, Kane had reached the island.

"Now… Where could does stupid baboons have hide him?" He asked himself.

But then, he heard a voice. It Kliotzu.

"You want pay for this, your stinky baboons!"

"That way!" Kane then ran in the way that he heard the voice.

"I warn you! Don't mess with the time dragon!" Kliotzu snarled.

"Ha ha! The force field is holding back you power! When your in it, you can't do anything! Then, you're just as weak as your grand daugther Cynder!"

Kliotzu's black face, turned red in anger.

"Do ever call my grand daugther that!"

"Don't worry! They will pay right now!"

Kliotzu turned and saw Kane.

"Intruder! Attack him!" One of the soldiers said.

More then twenty baboons tried to attack him, put he just took his staff and smashed them away.

Kliotzu smiled at the sight.

"_His good! Very good!"_ Kliotzu tourgh.

He smashed one of the baboons head with his staff, making the baboon die.

One attacked him from behind and bite him in the neck.

"Aaaaaahhh!!!" He yelled out in pain and blood dripped from hos neck.

He reached for the baboon, grab it and throwed it out in the sea. One was coming from his left and another from his right. I spun around, hit them both and send them flying in the air and they then landed in the sea.

He turned to that there was still three left, but they was scared and tried to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!" He said and run over to them. He put his staff away and kicked and punched them all with some combat moves. When he was finish, the three dead baboons was lying in a poddel of their own blood.

He then turned to Kliotzu. He took his staff and smashed the force field. Kliotzu landed hard on the ground, he looked up at Kane and said:

"Thank you, and sorry about what I said before."

"That's okay. Friend?" Kane asked.

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yeah. Lets get back to Sparx. Jump on my back!"

Kane jumped on Kliotzu's back, and then, they flied back to the village.

**This was chapter 10, and wow! It was big! But now we know that Spyro is alive, but Sparx still don't. Chapter 11 coming sooner or later!**


	11. The lost city

What would happen without Spyro 11.

The lost city.

Sparx was sittin in the village and waitet for Kane to arrive.

"I sure hope that Kane will come back with Kliotzu. His my friend, and I don't wanna lose him!"

But then, a dragon was seeing on the sky. It was Kliotzu with Kane on his back. They landed right infront of Sparx. Sparx smiled and flied over and hugged Kliotzu.

"I am so glad that you're okay!"

"Thank you, little friend."

Then, they were interrupted by Kane.

"I had think about, and you deserve to use the secret portal to the caslte in the sky. The gods told me, that the big dragon king wants to see you two!"

Kliotzu and Sparx looked supriced at Kane. Then, Kliotzu smiled and said:

"Thank you, Kane. It means a lot to me. Come on, Sparx! Let go after the truth of Spyro!"

"All right!" Sparx said happy and they took to the air and headed for the secret portal.

Meanwhile, the general had told The Dark Master about Cynder's grandpa, and they were both on they're way to the island, where Kane had saved him.

"I will hope for you own good, that you are telling the truth! I was about to make the dragon realms under my control of darkness!" The Dark Master said very coldly.

"Don't worry, master! His there my soldiers are guarding him." The general replied.

The Dark Master just snorted.

But when they landed on the island, they saw soldiers lying dead all over the ground in their own blood.

The Dark Master greeted his sharp teeth and gave the general and evil glare.

"You foolish monkey! I should had knowed better then to trust on you!"

"I… I don't understand! He was just here! Someone must had rescued him!" The general said, very afriad.

"ENOURGH OF YOUR ESCUESES, GENERAL!" With that, The Dark Master let out a big blast of black energy, and killed the helpless baboon.

"Now… Back to the dragons!" With that, he teleported himself back to the dragon realms.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Kliotzu had reached the secret portal. It was in a dark cave, on the top of a mountian.

"I don't like this, Kliotzu!" Sparx said, very nervous.

"Why? The dragon king is very friendly! Besides, remember what Kane told us. He was waiting for us!" Kliotzu said.

"Yeah. But I still got a bad feeling!" Sparx said, looking down on the ground.

"Well, we got no choice, little friend! It the only way to see if Spyros still alive!"

Sparx nodded, and they both headed into the portal.

It took some time, but they made it safely.

They looked around their soroundings. It was a pretty place. It was a floating caslte in the sky, big city infront of it.

(Note: If you wounder, it reminds of Cloudy Domian. A level in "Spyro: A Hero's Tail.")

"Wow! It pretty!" Sparx said, with a wide open eyes.

"It sure is!" Kliotzu responded, smiling.

"But who is this "dragon king", anyway?" Sparx asked.

"His like a god for all dragons in the world." Kliotzu replied.

"That's explains way he lives up here!" Sparx remarked.

"What now?"

"We have to go up to the caslte and ask the dragon king if he can help us getting to the dead realms, to help the purpel dragon!"

Sparx didn't like that anyone called his friends "the purpel dragon."

"Please! He has a name, you know!" He said, very annoyed.

"Sorry. I meaned "to help Spyro."

"That better."

They then began to walk up to the great caslte. But they soon noticed, that there was no people arounds. It was pretty strange, in such a big city.

"Kliotzu? Where are all the peopels?" Sparx asked, looking very strange.

Kliotzu shook his head.

"Don't know. There should live a lot!" He said, very surpriced.

"Who lives here, anyways?" Sparx asked.

"Dragons. But they are just normal." Kliotzu said.

"Why don't they live down on earth?"

"Because, we don't want to!"

They spun around to face a blue ice dragon. It was a male. He was adult, but young. He looked like he was 20-30 years old.

"Who are you?" Sparx asked.

"My name is "Ficha" and I'm the only one who still is here!" The ice dragon responded.

"What happen here!?" Kliotzu asked, very confused.

"Follow me and I shall tell you!"

They then followed him into his house.

"Okay. Their use to live dragons. We wanna to live up here, because we all were filled with sorrow. You see, the great dragon king made this home to sorrow filled dragons, so they could rest in peace." Ficha explained.

"Why do you have sorrow?" Sparx asked.

"I lost all my family. No one is left!" Ficha said, with a little tear flowing down his face, but he wiped it away.

"Okay. That explain it all. But why are you the only one left? Are all the others dead?"

Sparx gasped. If the dragon king was dead, who should then help him find out the truth about Spyro? But he was reliefed when Ficha shooked his head.

"No. Just kidnapped. The dragon king is still here, but he want come out and help me find the others." Ficha said.

"He is!? Can we visit him?" Kliotzu asked.

"Yeah. But he is not as friendly as he used to be." Ficha said with a warning.

"We just have to try." Sparx said.

Kliotzu nodded in agreement.

They were about to left the house, but Kliotzu turned and asked:

"What sort of creatures was the kidnappers, anyway?"

"Baboons and some pretty ugly bat monsters!" Ficha said.

Kliotzu just nodded and exitet the house with Sparx. They headed for the caslte, in hope that the dragon still wants to see them. They soon reached the big portal to the caslte.

Sparx looked up at it and was very amazed.

"Wow! It even bigger then the dragon guardians tempel!" He said.

Kliotzu didn't say anything, but knocked on the portal. It opened by it self.

"Is this place haunted?" Sparx asked, a little scared.

"I doubt that, Sparx." Kliotzu responded and entered the caslte. Sparx followed right behind him. The caslte was pretty. Especially the throne room. The dragon king was sittin on hos throne, looking very upset. He then saw Sparx and Kliotzu.

"Welcome to the caslte in sky! You must be Kliotzu, the mysterious time dragon."

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Sparx looked at the dragon king. He was yellow, so he must be an electricity dragon.

"You're an electricity dragon, aren't you?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah! How do you know that?" The king asked.

"Because of you're color. Spyro told me that fire dragons are red, ice dragons are blue, earth dragons are green and electricity dragons are yellow. Hey! What kind of dragon is you and Cynder then, Kliotzu? You're both black!" Sparx asked.

"Have you never heard of "dark dragons?" Kliotzu asked.

Sparx shooked his head.

"We can perform darkness, but that don't make us evil."

"But, if there is dark dragons, is there not something that called "light dragons?" Sparx asked.

"The purpel dragons is the light dragon! They actully have their own breath power that only them self can control. It called light breath, as me and Cynder has "dark breath." Haven't Spyro told you that?" Kliotzu asked.

"No. He only know how to breath fire, electricity, ice and earth. And also a little darkness, after his battle with Cynder when she was The Dark Masters servant." Sparx replied.

"After all this is over, and of Spyro lives, we have to talk about this with Ignitus!" Kliotzu said, sternly. He was pretty surpriced that Spyro didn't know anything. Why haven't Ignitus told him about this? But then, the king said:

"You two can talk about that later! I have heard that you wish to get to the death realms, to see if this purpel dragon is alive, right?"

Both Sparx and Kliotzu nodded.

"Well, I will do it, but first, you have to do something to me."

"What is it?" Kliotzu asked.

"I want you two, to rescue my people from does evil creatures. If you can make it, I will help you. Okay?"

He hold out his hand. Kliotzu took it and shook it as saying:

"We do it!"

"Where are they?" Sparx asked.

"In a place called Munitions Forge. But I don't know where it is." The dragon king said.

"I do! Me and Spyro has been there!" Sparx bursted out happy.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! You show the way!" Kliotzu said.

"Let me help you." The king said and opened a portal.

"I open it for you again when you have rescued them all."

Both Sparx and Kliotzu nodded and headed into the portal, with Sparx on the front.

Then, Ficha arrived.

"Do you think they will make it, sir?" He asked.

"I sure hope so. They are our only hope!" The king said.

**Chapter 11. Do you think that Sparx and Kliotzu will made it? Find out in Chapter 12. Coming sooner or later!**


	12. The secret

What would happen without Spyro 12.

The secret.

Meanwhile in the dragon realms. It had been afternoon and it was about to get dark. They were all happy, that Ignitus finaly came out. He was sittin in the living room, reading a book. Normaly, he did it in hos room, but he had been in there long enourgh. But while he read, he saw Cynder, looking very sad.

"Somethings wrong, dear?" He asked.

She slowly nodded.

"I have a secret to tell you. It a secret that The Dark Master ones gave me."

Ignitus looked very surpriced.

"Shall we go into your room and talk about it?" He asked.

She nodded and they headed for her room. When they where in, they both sat on her bed.

"What is it, dear?" Ignitus asked.

"I wanna to tell you it someday. I would wish Spyro still was alive so he could hear it too. You might be very shocked when you hear it. It would especialy filled you with sorrow, now that Spyro isn't here, anymore." She said, looking very sadly.

"Cynder… Please tell me! I understand! Don't be afriad!" Ignitus said, in a gently tone.

Cynder nodded and said something that really shocked Ignitus:

"Spyro is, or was, your son!"

Ignitus looked at her very shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I might be old and can't hear good, because it sounded like you said that Spyro was my son?"

She nodded.

"He was. Let me tell you the story, that The Dark Master told me. He told me that you where married to a beauthyfull purpel dragoness. But something went wrong. You had an argument with her one day, you lost your temper, smacked her in the eye, and she leaved. But then, in the year of the dragon, Volteer found an egg on the earth. It was a purpel egg. He took it home, and you decided to take care of it like it was your own egg, not knowing that it really was your own egg. You know the rest." She then stopped and looked up at Ignitus. He was very close to cry. His eyes was full of tears, but he tried to hold them back.

"But… Where is my wife then?" He asked, very close to cry.

"Dead. The dark army killed her. But before they did, she hided Spyros egg." Cynder said.

Ignitus couldn't stand it anymore. He fall down on Cynder bed, and was crying very loud.

"Please! Don't hate me for this, Ignitus! I was going to tell you it someday!" Cynder begged.

"I know! It just so shocking! But, why do you first tell it now?" Ignitus asked, trying to calm himself down.

"I was scared… Scared of thourghs, that The Dark Master would kill me if I told you. But now when Spyro is gone, I don't care!" She said in a sobbed voice. She didn't cry, but tears were flowing down her face.

Ignitus continued to cry. He cried for two ours. After that, he had calmed down.

"Does this mean that you're going back to you're room and stay there in a long time, again?" Cynder asked very nervously.

Ignitus shook his head.

"Don't worry. I wan't. And I'm not hating you, Cynder. You told me the truth and I'm proud of you. I understand you were scared of The Dark Master, but he would never had knowed it. And if he did. We would had projected you, sweetheart!"

He smiled and gave her a big kiss on the check.

Later that day, he told the other guardians, and they were shocked too. But was just happy that Cynder finaly told him about it.

**This was a very shocked and sad chapter. Who should have knowed that Ignitus was Spyro's father? Chapter 13 coming sooner!**


	13. Evil dragons part 1

What would happen without Spyro 13.

Evil dragons part 1.

While Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador was talking about that Ignitus was Spyros father, a dark and big figure was to seen. It was almost night, and that fit perfectly. The dark figure was no other then The Dark Master himself. He smicked. But then, he heard their convensation, and looked very angryli.

"CYNDER!!!" The Dark Master shouted.

"What in the world was that!?" Asked a very shocked Volteer.

"It The Dark Master!" Said Cynder.

Cynder and the guardians ran outside and looked up at the dark sky. Then, they saw The Dark Master. He looked very angry.

"You!" He said, pointing his clawed finger down at Cynder.

"You told them the truth about Spyro and Ignitus!"

"And you know what? I DON'T CARE!!!" Cynder shouted, shocking The Dark Master.

"You're… not afraid?" He asked.

"No! Now that Spyro is dead, I don't care if you kill me!" She said, tears of rage flowing down her face.

The Dark Master first looked surpriced, but then, an evil smirked was seeing on his face.

"Well, I am not interessting to kill you or the guardians!" He then said, surpricing Cynder and the guardians.

"_His up to something! I know it! But what?"_ Ignitus thourgh to himself.

"What are you up to, Dark Master?" Terrador asked loudly.

"You will see now!" With that, The Dark Master let out a big blast of darkness and it got right into the mouth of Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador. They then got unconcinours. The Dark Master laughed evilly and then shouted:

"OKAY! WAKE UP AND DO EVERYTHING THAT I SAYS!"

With that, Cynder and the guardians woke.

Cynders eyes where glowing purpel.

Ignitus' eyes where glowing orange.

Volteers eyes where glowing yellow.

Cyrils eyes where glowing blue.

And Terradors eyes where glowing green.

"Right! You only need to do one thing! Spyro, Sparx and Kliotzu will be here sooner or later. When they come, you only have to do one thing… KILL THEM!" The Dark Master ordered.

"Yes, master!" They all five said, smirking evilly to him.

**Oh my! Spyros best friends is now evil and will try to kill them when they arrive! Chapter 14 coming sooner!**


	14. The monster inside the vulcano

What would happen without Spyro 14.

The monster inside the vulcano.

Sparx and Kliotzu was now in Munitions Forge. It looked pretty difrent, now that all the machinery was gone. And this time, the vulcano would not explode. So, they had all the time they needed. Especialy when Kliotzu was the time dragon.

"This place looks difrents, when all the machines are gone." Sparx said.

"Where do you think the kidnapped dragons would be?" Kliotzu asked.

"Don't know. I just think that we have to look around." Sparx said.

"You show the way. You had been here before with Spyro, right?"

Kliotzu asked.

"Yeah. I will try my best, but I can't promise that I can remember the place." Sparx said, began to flying, Kliotzu right behind him.

But somewhere inside the vulcano, some evil creatures had plans. In the vulcanos deepest point, all the dragons from the sky was prisoned.

"You beasts wan't keep us here for long! My son is going to save us!" An elder ice dragon said, knowed as the father of Ficha.

"Blah, blah! You weakling of a son, wan't stand a chance against our secret wapoon!" One of the commander laughed.

"What secret wapoon?" Asked a fire dragoness.

"You see!" One of the soldiers said.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Kliotzu had got lost.

"Sorry. It my fault, Kliotzu." Sparx said, in a sad voice.

"It okay, Sparx. We can always fly, so we can get a good look over the place." Kliotzu said, in a sympathys tone.

"Yeah! You're right!" Sparx bursted out, happy.

Then, they both took to the air. They took a good look around. Then, Sparx spotted something.

"Hey! There is a cave down there!" He said.

"Let go check it out!" Kliotzu said and was flying downwards.

Back down the earth, a soldier suddenly apeard.

"Commander! There is intruders coming this way!" The solider burst out.

"Intruders!? How do they look?" The commander asked.

"One of them is a little yellow dragonfly. The other is a big old black and white dragon!"

"That must be the purpel dragons best friend! But who is the old dragon!? The only black dragon I know, is Cynder, but she is not old!" The commander said.

"It is not a dragoness, anyway, commander! What should we do with them? Kill them?" The soldier asked.

"No! Bring them both down here alive! I wanna to take a good look on them.!"

The soldier nodded and him and some other soliders, ran out to catch the intruders.

Sparx and Kliotzu landed right infront the cave.

"Do you think it is there the kidnapped dragons is?" Sparx asked, a little nervous.

"Well, maybe! We only have to take a look. Come on!"

Sparx nodded and followed Kliotzu. They walked down a tunnel, with lots of steps. Sparx was beginning to be tired and Kliotzu noticed.

"If your wings hurts, you are more then welcome to rest on my back, young one!"

Sparx smiled with tired eyes, and lay down on Kliotzus back. He actully fell into sleep. The little fella had not rest in a long time. Kliotzu smiled down at him and then continued the walk.

"_That poor little guy hadn't rest in a long time. He must had been so desperat to find hos brother, that he hadn't think about to rest."_ Kliotzu thourgh to himself.

While he walked, he was thinking on his dead children. His son and daugther both died for 12 years ago. It was a horribel war. His son had just been a father, holding a black egg. In that egg, was little Cynder lying. But he gave Cynders egg to Kliotzu, before The Dark Master killed him and his little sister. Kliotzu was the only one standing back. The Dark Master was going to take Cynders egg. Kliotzu wouldn't allow it, but then, The Dark Master said, that if he don't gave it to him, he will just kill them both. The only thing he would use the egg to, was to when it grew up, he would make it his must loyal minion. And only a dragon with the dark power could be his minion. Filled with sorrow, the weeped Kliotzu looked at The Dark Master taking away his grandchild, and the only family he had left. Thinking of that memory, almost made him cry, but he keeped himself from that. Then, he heard a growl behind him. It was one of the dark armys soldiers. He got into fighting posision and it awaked Sparx.

"What happening here?" He asked, very tired.

"We are under attack!" Kliotzu replied.

"WHAT!!?" With that, Sparx hurried up.

"Actully, no. We are not here to attack you. Our commander just wanna to see you." One of the soldiers replied.

Sparx and Kliotzu shared a confused look. Then looked at the soldiers.

"Why?" Kliotzu asked.

"NO QUESTIONS! JUST FOLLOW AND SHUT IT!!!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"What may you think that we will listen to you!?" Kliotzu snarled.

"Well, let me say it that way. If your not going with us, we are going to kill him!" He pointed at Sparx. Sparx gulped in fried.

Kliotzu sighed and then said:

"All right! We do it!"

The soldiers smiled and walked away. Sparx and Kliotzu followed right behind. They soon arrived to the meeting place.

"Here they are, sir!"

The commander turned and faced Sparx and Kliotzu.

"You must be the dragonfly who "WAS" best friends with the purpel dragon, right?" He asked. Sparx gave a little nodde.

"But YOU! I don't know you! Are one of the guardians?" The commander asked.

Kliotzu shook his head.

"No. I'm the time dragon! My name is "Kliotzu."

All the baboons shared confused looks.

"I still don't know you!"

"You can't know every people in the world, sucker!" Sparx bursted out, without thinking first. His command, made the prisoned dragons laughed, and that made the commander angry.

"KILL THAT LITTLE BUG!!!" He yelled out.

Some soldiers was about to attack Sparx, but then, Kliotzu got in their way.

"You don't touch him, evil beasts!" He snarled and greeted his sharp teeth.

"Then we just take you!" The commander said.

"No, you're don't!" They all turned and looked at the old ice dragon.

"Who are you?" Kliotzu asked.

"I'm the father of Ficha. My name is "Freez."

"So, you're the mean father, huh?" Sparx asked, in his smart tone.

"What is that surpose to mean!?" Freez asked, looking very surpriced.

"Ficha told us how you always yelled at him! He also said, that he thinks you hate him!" Sparx said, a little anger in his voice.

"Yeah. I had been very sternly. But I didn't know he was feeling it that bad. If you rescue us, I promise I will apoligize to him, and would be more nicer, like that father he always wanted!" Freez said.

"Don't worry! We will rescue you and the others, and you will see you son again. Don't worry!" Kliotzu said, with a friendly smile.

Then, the commander walked up and said:

"Great time dragon… Lets make a deal!"

Kliotzu turned, looking very serious and said:

"I'm listning!"

"In this vulcano, lives a big monster. If you can defeat it, we will let you two and the other dragons go. If not, you will all die!"

"Don't do this, Kliotzu! There is something that smells funny, and I don't mean "ha ha" funny!" Sparx warned, sounding very worried.

Kliotzu ignored it and said:

"I'm on it!"

The commander smirked evilly and shouted:

"BRING OUT THE BEAST!!!"

Sparx flew up to Kliotzu's was and was looking very annoyed.

"You didn't even heard what I just said!" He snarled.

"Yes, I did. But we don't have a choice, young one! I only have to win this fight, if any of us is going to leave this place alive!" Kliotzu responded.

"You mean "WE"? I can't fight a big vulcano monster, but I will help you by be by your side." Sparx said smiling.

Kliotzu returned the smile and said:

"Thank you."

Then, Kliotzu got in fighting posision and was ready to fight.

Then, earth began to shake. Both Sparx and Kliotzu looked down from a cliff and saw the lava began to get to live. I giant creature made out of lava was standing right before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!?" Sparx bursted out, very shocked.

"Don't know! But it problems, and I'm gonna solve it!" Kliotzu said, heading for the creature.

Sparx looked pretty scared. It was even bigger then Cynder, when she was in her evil form.

Some dark energy was shut out of Kliotzu's mouth.

"Take that, you monster!"

But the blast had no effect on the monster. It just smirked evilly and raised it big arm. It was trying to hit him, but he barely dodged it.

"Pew! That was a close one!" Kliotzu said.

"Aren't you a little old to fight, dragon?" The monster asked.

"Aren't you a little to fat to fight!?" Kliotzu snarled.

The monster looked very pissed off and let out some lava from it big mouth. Kliotzu froze the lava monster and it attack. He went backwards and then, let go of the monster. It attack hittet the ground, but he soon noticed that Kliotzu had desapered.

"Huh!? Where did that dragon go now!?"

Then, Kliotzu let out a big roar, that made everybody cover their ears.

"MAN! STOP IT! IT HURTS!!!" Sparx yelled, but Kliotzu didn't hear him.

The monster was now unconcinours.

"Yes! I did… it…" With that, Kliotzu was so exhausted and falled down. Right down to the lava.

"KLIOTZU! NOOOO!!!" Sparx falled down his knees, and cry.

"Oh well! A promise is a promise! You can go!" The commander said, an realashed the prisoned dragons. They all walked over to the little weeped dragonfly.

"Don't worry, young one. His still allive!" Freez said.

Sparx looked surpriced at the older dragon.

"But how? You saw what happened!" He then asked.

"Look down, little fella." The old dragon then said.

Sparx did as he said. Kliotzu used his last powers to make a force field to project himself. He then regained concinous and flew up to Sparx. Sparx then shared tears of joy. He flew over to Kliotzu and hugged him tightly. Kliotzu just smiled and placed a hand gently on Sparx' little back. Then, he turned to the other dragons and said:

"Now, lets go. We got some other things to do!"

With that, they all left into a portal, made by the dragon king.

**This was chapter 14. What do you think would happen now? Stay turned to find out!**


	15. The love of brothers

What would happen without Spyro 15.

The love of brothers.

Back in Fichas house. He was sittin on a chair just looking, with tears flowing down his face. But then, someone knocked on the door. It was his father. He smiled happyli and hugged his father. His father did the same to him, while they both shared tears of joy.

"I am so glad that you're still allive, dad!" Ficha said.

"I'm glad to see you too, son! I'm sorry for being so sternly with you. It just that I miss mom!" Freez said.

"Me too, dad. But we have to hold together. We are the only left in our family!" Ficha said.

Freez nodded in agreement.

Sparx and Kliotzu was looking at them from outside.

"Another family reunion!" Sparx said.

Kliotzu nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Now that we have done something for them, is it they're time to do something for us!" Kliotzu said. Sparx nodded and they both headed for the caslte.

Meanwhile in the realms of death.

"I sure hope that Sparx is trying to free me. If not, it will be the end of all goodness." Spyro sighed in his cage.

Back in the caslte.

"Thank you so much, you two!" The dragon king said happyli.

"No problem. Will you help us know?" Sparx asked, very impatient.

"Oh yes, yes! Of course! Follow me, folks!"

With that, both Sparx and Kliotzu followed the king.

He leaded them to a big and colorfull portal.

"This is the way to the death realms. Good luck with finding your friend, if he is alive." The king said.

"He is. I can feel it!" Sparx said.

Kliotzu smiled down at him.

"Thats the true love from a brother, Sparx!"

Sparx looked at him and smiled. Tears of joy were filled in his eyes.

They then headed into the portal and desapered.

"Good luck!" The king said, before leaving.

In the dead realms.

They arrived right before Spyros cage. Both Spyro and Sparx couldn't believe what they saw.

Sparx was right! His brother was still alive. And Sparx had not giving up hope.

"I KNEW IT! YOUR ALIVE! I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" Sparx bursted out, tears flowing down his face and hittet the ground.

"You believed that I was still alive!? You're sure know the love of brothers!" Spyro said, tears falling down his face.

They hugged each other, and began to cry.

Kliotzu's face was all wet of tears. He was so happy that Sparx at last found his brother.

Spyro then saw Kliotzu.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It Kliotzu. His the time dragon you were looking for, and Cynders grandpa." Sparx replied.

"CYNDERS GRANDPA!!?" Spyro asked, shocked.

"Yes, young one. And I am so happy that you found the truth, Sparx. I was feeling very bad, hiding this for you." Kliotzu said.

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"Because as the time dragon, he may not spoil the future for anyone." Sparx replied.

"Now, let get you out of there!" With that, Kliotzu let out a big blast, ans smashed the cage door. Spyro then got out of it.

"Thanks. Come on! Lets go home to Cynder and Ignitus." Spyro said. Sparx nodded and they began to walk, when they were interrupted by Kliotzu.

"Wait! You can't go back!"

Spyro and Sparx both looked confused at him.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"There is something terribel wrong in your home! I can't say why, but it has somethings to do with the dragons!"

"Dragons!? But the only dragons who is the is... Oh god!" Spyro began to run, but Kliotzu hold him back.

"Let go of me! I have to save them!" Spyro snarled.

"No! It is to dangerous!" Kliotzu warned.

"So what!? I'm the legendary purpel dragon!" Spyro bursted out.

"The purpel dragon who was captured and saved by his brother?"

These words, was enourgh, to make Spyro cry.

Sparx gave Kliotzu an angry glare.

"How dear you talk to him like that! His been thourh alot!" Sparx snarled.

"It wasn't meaned that way. All right! Let me tell you why, but I only do it, if you promise me, you will calm down, okay?" Kliotzu asked.

Spyro snifted and nodded.

They all three took to the air and headed for Kliotzu's home.

**I love this chapter! Chapter 16 "Evil dragons part 2." Will be up soon!**


	16. Evil dragons part 2

What would happen without Spyro 16.

Evil dragons part 2.

In Kliotzus house.

Spyro was lying on a bed, and had falled asleep. He had been captured, and had almost lost hope, when his adopted brother saved him.

"Poor guy! I'm sorry for what I said, Sparx! But he was so angry, that he had to say something!" Kliotzu explained.

Sparx nodded.

"I know. It wasn't what you said that made him cry. I think he was scared and just needed a shoulder to cry out with." He then said.

"Yeah. I don't think The Dark Master would comfort him." Kliotzu said.

Sparx giggled a little, and looked into the bedroom. Spyro was still asleep.

"I wonder what there is going on in his mind." He then said.

"Don't know." Kliotzu said.

"When we are finish all this, and you and Cynder can get an family reunion, will you so stay in the dragon tempel?"

Kliotzu shook his head.

"No, sorry. I'm glad to live here."

"But! I will miss you!"

"Don't worry. You can always visit me, and your friends, too!"

"How?"

"This place is not far from the swamp and tempel. You can all come and visit me sometime, when ever you feel like it." Kliotzu said with a smile.

"Okay. At last you don't desapear like a stranger." Sparx said, with a smile.

Then, they heard some sounds from the bedroom. Spyro was about to awake.

"Oh..." He groaned.

"His awaken!" Sparx headed into him.

"How are you doing, buddy?" He then asked.

"Fine. Are we going now?" Spyro asked.

"Patient, young one! Later. You have to wake up first." Kliotzu said, in a calmy voice.

"Oh! You meaned this is a dream and I'm sleeping right now? Okay!" Spyro said sacastic, with a cheese smile.

"Ha ha ha! Good thing, Spyro! I didn't know you had it in you!" Sparx laughed.

"Oh, I give up! I don't understand youngsters today!" Kliotzu said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, pal! Lets get something to eat! I don't think The Dark Master gave you food, did he?" Sparx asked.

"No. His a real evil master mind, you can say that again!" Spyro replied.

"No. His a real..." Sparx began, but was interrupted by Spyro.

"Ha ha! Very funny!"

Spyro and Sparx both headed for the kitchen. Sparx opened the frighe. There were a lot of food in it.

"Wow! It a paradise, Spyro!" Sparx said.

"Sure is!" Spyro said, with wide open eyes.

"No, no! You can eat some of it! Not it all!" Kliotzu said sternly.

Then, Spyro got a lot of food and orange juice, to make himself fresh again.

"You looks much better now, Spyro." Kliotzu said, with a friendly smile.

"I'm feeling pretty fine. Would you please tell us what there is happening in the dragon realms?" Spyro asked.

"All right! I will tell you now. While we where out seaching for you, The Dark Master teleported himself to the dragon realms. He had taken control over Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador. They are now his evil slaves."

Spyros eyes was now filled with rage and hate.

"No one do such things to my friend! NO ONE!!!" He yelled out.

He was about to leave, but Kliotzu hold him back.

"Wait! We have to wait until to night!"

"Why?"

"Because it our only chance to get them back! If we tries now, they will die! Evil spells, can only be broken in night times!"

Spyro then relaxed and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so!"

"So... What now?" Sparx asked.

Kliotzu began to think. Then he said:

"Come on! I have something to show you."

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other. Then, they followed him.

They were lead into the living room. Then Kliotzu holded out his arm as saying "stop". Then, he poled out a big picture. In it, was two black dragons. A dragon and dragoness.

"Who is that?" Spyro asked, pointing at the picture.

"My son and daugther, but they are dead now." Kliotzu replied.

"What happened?"

"Long story. Sparx can tell you later. I already told him."

"Who of them is a parent to Cynder?" Spyro then asked.

"My son. His the oldest of my children. He was the father to Cynder."

Spyro then nodded. Then, he looked at Sparx.

"Something you wanna do?"

"Lets go out and play. Is that okay with you?"

Kliotzu nodded. They both headed outside.

While they where out playing, Kliotzu sat down his chair and thinked about all the things there had happened since his first meeting with Sparx.

Flashback.

"_Okay. What do you want with me? Why do you not go visit Spyro in the tempel?"_

"_I would wish it was that easy, Sparx. But something terribel is going to happen in the future and only you can save us."_

"_What!? I'm going to save the world!?"_

"_Little voice, young one! Nobody must hear this! Listen very carefully, uhh?"_

"_Sparx."_

"_Sparx. Not this night, but the next night, meet me here again. We have some things to do!"_

"_And I guess you don't wanna tell me right now what it is,right?"_

"_But you will soon find out. In the meantime, you must not tell anyone of this meeting we have here. Understand?"_

"_You can go now. But just remember what I said! Okay?"_

"_Right. I promise. But before I leave, what is your name?"_

"_Kliotzu."_

End of flashback.

Later that night.

Spyro and Sparx now came in. They where playing outside all day.

"Is it time now?" Spyro asked.

Kliotzu nodded.

"Yes. It is time now."

He got up from his chair and walked over to the two youngsters.

"Lets go! We got some dragons to save!" He then said.

Spyro and Sparx nodded and they all took to the air.

Back in the dragon realms.

The Dark Master was awaiting there, with his five dragon slaves.

"He he! They will soon arrive. Can you fools remember the plan?"

They all nodded.

"All right, Ignitus! As the leader of you all, let me hear you say it!" The Dark Master commanded.

"As you wish, my master. First, we are going to attack Spyro. When he is hurt enourgh, you ask him about a deal. If Spyro's not surrender himself to you, you will kill me, Cynder, the rest of the guardians, Kliotzu and Sparx. But if he do surrender, you will free us from you spell, and make Spyro your new dragon slave." Ignitus then finished.

The Dark Master smirked evilly.

Spyro, Sparx and Kliotzu were on their way to the dragon realms. They where flying upon the clear night sky. Stars where twinkling all over the heaven.

"It a very pretty night, don't you think?" Spyro asked.

"It sure is!" Kliotzu replied.

Sparx didn't say anything. Actully, he hadn't said anything after they left Kliotzus house.

"Is something bothering you, Sparx?" Spyro asked, a little worried.

"Huh!?" Sparx said, looking very surpriced at Spyro.

"Is something bothering you, I said!"

"Well, no. But I just got a bad feeling about this." Sparx replied.

"I know. I got a bad feeling too. But we don't have any choice! We must save Ignitus and the others!" Spyro said.

Sparx nodded in agreement, but he still didn't like it.

"There they are!" He turned his red eyes and spotted the trio.

"All right! ATTACK SPYRO!!!" He yelled out.

Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador all took to the air and gave Spyro some death look.

Spyro and Sparx looked shocked down at them.

"What is happening to them!?" Spyro asked, very shocked.

"They are all under the control of The Dark Master!" Kliotzu replied.

"SPYRO! LOOK OUT!" Sparx yelled, but it was to late. They all five had serounded Spyro.

"Please! Don't do this! I know you won't do this!" Spyro said, trying to break them out, but it was hopeless. The Dark Masters powers were strong.

"HIT HIM WITH ALL YOUR STRENG!!!" The Dark Master yelled out.

They all opened their mouth and hittet Spyro. He yelled out in pain.

"SPYRO!!!" Sparx was about to help Spyro, but was stopped by Kliotzus hand.

"Are you crazy!? They are gonna kill him, and this time for real!" Sparx bursted out, tears falling down his checks.

"No. He is not going to die! Trust me. I know what I'm doing!" Kliotzu said, seriously.

Sparx nodded and flew back to were he just looked at his brother being totured. Tears flowing down his face. He couldn't stand to see his adopted brother in such pain, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Spyro then stopped yelling and was falling to the ground. He was not dead, but was very bad hurt. Then The Dark Master bowed down to him.

"I have a deal, you can't say no to. Are you listning?"

"Yes!" Spyro said, with a very low voice. He could hardly talk, because of the pain.

"What would you say to come my most loyal dragon slave?" The Dark Master asked.

"NEVER!!!" Spyro yelled.

"If you don't, I will keep Cynder and the guardians as my slaves forever and killed your brother and the time dragon! You wan't live like that, do you?"

"You dare to touch them!" Spyro snarled.

"Is that so?" The Dark Master said.

He looked up at his five dragon slaves. They knew what he meaned and was about to attack Sparx and Kliotzu.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M DOING IT!!!" Spyro yelled out.

Cynder and the guardians stopped. The Dark Master took away their evil power and used it on Spyro instead.

Spyro was now evil. His eyes were black and he was looking very hatefull.

"All right, Spyro! You know what to do!" The Dark Master said.

"I sure do!" Spyro said.

Spyro began to glow very bright. There was light all over him.

"What!? I don't understand this! You should be evil now!" The Dark Master said. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're right! But a purpel dragons power is so big, that you can't get them to do something they don't want to!" With that, Spyro let out a big light beam on The Dark Master. He yelled out in pain.

"AAAAAAHHH!!! How can this be possibel!? I'm coming back, and next time, you want be so lucky!" With that The Dark Master disapered.

**End of chapter 16. The 17****th**** and last chapter will be up soon!**


	17. The end

What would happen without Spyro 17.

The end.

A day after Spyro attack The Dark Master.

Sparx had told them all about what there was happened and who this Kliotzu guy was. Cynder was shocked when she heard that he was her grandfather. But not as shocked as Spyro, when he heard that Ignitus was his father. Both Spyro and Ignitus cried at first, but was then glad. They had spended some father and son time with each other all day. Sparx and Cynder had visited Kliotzu all day. When Sparx at last returned home, he tolded that he had lied and was out with Kliotzu seaching for Spyro, and found him. They was so glad to hear that, that they wasn't angry with him, because of his lie.

The happy ending.

**This was my story. I hope you liked at as much I did.**


End file.
